


Steven's Three Packages

by PrincessFreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Microbikins, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Peer Pressure, Self-Indulgent, Takes some place in suf but not at any point specifically, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Spinel buys Steven and herself a matching pair of microbikins and decides they should wear them to the beach.
Relationships: Amethyst/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Some very slight Connie Maheswaran/Spinel, Spinel/Steven Universe, but only slight amesteven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Steven's Three Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Lol some parts of this aren't actually connected to the main plot, I just found it funny.

Steven doesn’t know what to expect when he sees a package sitting in the center of the warp in his greenhouse. It’s a medium large box, with tight light pink wrapping paper taped and folded in odd ways like the person who wrapped it has never wrapped a present before and decided to just wing it. They covered it in shimmering pink star stickers, and an abundance of magenta ribbon, much of which has been curled into ringlets. Whoever sent this clearly does not understand how human present wrapping works. It’s not often he receives mysterious gifts like this, and his instincts tell him not to trust it. He normally wouldn’t open a package like this without someone else in the room. Too many upset gems have tried to sneak weird (and sometimes mildly dangerous) things in mysterious packages before. But there’s only one gem who would send a package with so much springy pink decor, and that means it’s probably best he opens it now so he doesn’t get pranked in front of anyone else. 

He opens the lid, expecting a pie to spring in his face, or maybe it’ll be like a can of worms, or maybe it’ll stink him or... something horrible...  
Instead he sees a tiny two piece swimsuit laying in light pink tissue paper and glitter, a heart card attached to it saying “For Steven!♡.” The swimsuit itself isn’t much better, what with it being a bunch of strings connected to some hot pink fabric hearts. As far as pranks go, he certainly wasn’t expecting this one. He raises the swimsuit out of the box, and stares at it with a crinkled grimace of disgust and exhaustion. He may be 17, but he feels 70 staring at this swimsuit. He wants curse whichever gem decided to make this for Spinel.

He places the swimsuit in his pocket, planning to store it _deep_ in his underwear drawer, hoping to all that is mighty that no one finds it.

* * *

Pearl holds up the scandalous swimsuit she found in a drawer while putting away Steven’s laundry. Only one thought goes through her head: “What in the world would Steven need this for?” She can’t imagine there’s many uses for an outfit with such little fabric. Or, at the very least that purpose would be inappropriate. She blushes at the mere idea. She’d have to ask why Steven bought it once he got home, but for now…

“Garnet!” 

She needs answers from the only gem who might have them. Garnet comes in, and even she blushes a bit at the sight of the swimsuit.

“Uhhh…” she says, a small grimace on her face. She should’ve used her future vision before coming into this room, but to be honest she doesn’t even know if it could have predicted something like this.

“Do you happen to know what this is?” Pearl asks, holding out the swimsuit. 

“Well,” Garnet pauses, after recomposing herself to her normal stoic. “It looks like a swimsuit.”

“Yes, but…” _What kind of swimsuit would be so small?_ She holds it up to herself, just to make sure she’s actually seeing it properly. Maybe it’s bigger than she is imagining. However, when compared to herself she can already tell it is very much as revealing as she thought. She immediately blushes blue at the prospect of wearing such a suit. Garnet understands what Pearl is trying to say. 

“It must be one of those human mating outfits… I believe it’s called lingerie.”

Pearl blinks in surprise.

“You don’t think he bought this for… _those_ purposes, do you?” 

“He is at that age…” Garnet muses with a hand on her chin.

“Oh stars! He probably bought this for Connie to wear!” She places a hand at the side of her face in stress. Then realization dawns and she scrunches her nose and grimaces as she holds the swimsuit away from herself, pinching it with her fingers. “You don’t think they’ve already used this, do you?”

“Um, I’m not sure…” Garnet scratches the back of her head, but otherwise keeps her face flat. She doesn’t like the uncertainty that comes with this newfound discovery.

Pearl places the garment back into the underwear drawer and pushes the drawer shut, hoping to return it before Steven discovers what she found. She can already hear him getting after her for violating his privacy… again. She sighs. Who knew human puberty could be so stressful? She certainly doesn’t envy the experience. After a second though, she can’t help but giggle. It’s so odd how quick human growth is. It feels like just yesterday Steven was getting after her for watching him sleep. She avoids staring at Steven’s bed, not wanting to imagine Steven and Connie, well… _”getting it on”_ as they say, but she stares at the picture by his bed of young him and Garnet. Who knew that little boy would grow up so much in two years. It makes her chest hurt, but in a good way. She’s so proud of how mature Steven’s gotten. She clasps her hands and stares at Garnet with big teary eyes. Garnet smiles back and places a hand on her shoulder in solace.

“Steven’s growing up.”

Pearl nods, and Garnet leads them out of the room, deciding it’s time to head out and buy a much needed gift for Steven.

. . .

The next day Steven finds on his bed a freshly cleaned microbikini (that no one had even worn in the first place), a box of rainbow colored fruit flavored condoms, a tube of strawberry oil-based lube, and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs Garnet and Pearl will later explain they bought because it looked cute and was meant to be used for a “spicier” mating experience.

Steven doesn’t even know where to begin with his confusion and utter embarrassment.

* * *

“Please Steven!!” Spinel tugs at his arm, pressing it tight against her. “Ya have to wear it, I bought it for ya!” Actually, it was free, the pebbles gave it to her because she was the ‘Diamonds’ Spinel’ but she wasn’t going to tell Steven that.

Steven tries to pull his arm free, but she’s persistent. And when she’s this close to him, he can smell her weird plasticy vanilla smell that reminds him of a few of the toys he used to play with when he was young. It’s an oddly comforting scent, and Spinel is pleasantly warm against his arm. Steven blushes even more, avoiding eye contact.

“Spinel,” he groans. “Humans can’t just go out wearing something so exposing like that.”

“Well why not?” She asks back.” Why would humans create a swimsuit like that if you can’t wear it?”

Steven lowers his head, about to mumble an explanation, but he doesn’t know exactly how to explain it to a gem who probably doesn’t know the first thing about sex, so he ends up remaining silent. Spinel stops pulling his arm, but she keeps her hold on it, lowering one of her hands to grasp his own. He squeezes back, the plushiness of her gloves giving away a bit like a stress ball, making a small squeak. It’s actually quite relieving, especially coupled with her weirdly nostalgic scent. If she hadn’t tried to kill him and everyone he loves in the past, he would start making her visits a much more common form of stress relief. He sighs and looks up at her, and that’s when he makes his mistake.

Spinel wears a pair of big sparkling eyes as she pouts at him. Her pigtails droop like rabbit ears and she twitches her nose. She looks so soft, it’s hard to believe she was able to defeat Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl so easy. Even with the lines on her face, and the piercing pink of her eyes, and the fact that she’s obviously manipulating him, she still looks adorable as hell and Steven finds he can’t say no.

“Please,” she begins, her voice small and cute in a way that kind of reminds Steven of a squeaky toy. “You’d look so swell in it, and I don’t want to wear mine out alone.”

Steven blinks in sudden realization.

“Wait,” he points to her. “You bought yourself one too?” He pales when she nods her head and smiles a bright kitten smile. He imagines her going out in public in such a tiny swimsuit alone, and it unsettles him on multiple levels, many of which he realizes are selfish and he doesn’t have the moral capacity to address right now. 

He can’t let wear something like that in public alone. 

“Oh gosh... I’m actually gonna have to wear it, huh?”

Spinel gasps and squeals in delight, as she grips Steven’s hands and spins him around. He hasn’t even worn the swimsuit yet and he’s already regretting his decision.

* * *

He steps out onto the beach, sand in his toes, trying to listen to the sound of the waves crashing, feeling the wind chilling his body giving him goosebumps. Though, to be fair it’s not all that cold. It’s honestly a pretty nice day to be on the beach, but he feels a phantom cold without his usual attire. He likens it to walking out in the darkness of your home at night without a blanket wrapped around you to keep you safe. It’s uncomfortable. He just wants to curl up in a ball right now. It doesn’t matter that they’re on the more private side of the beach in front of the house, he’s scared that someone could come by at any moment and see him in all his exposed glory.

He’s not worried because he’s ashamed of how he looks. He’s never been one to have much body issues. He’s a bit chunky, but so are a lot of people he knows, including gems, and some of them have been the strongest most badass people he’s seen. And besides, he’s also got some muscle underneath his chunk that’s starting to show. Not an amount that’s anywhere near accurate to how strong he realistically is, but it’s some. And the swimsuit shows that off nicely, versus how his normal outfit hides it. If this were in the privacy of his room, he would admit to himself that he looks kinda hot in this swimsuit in a way that sometimes a man wearing lipstick or nailpolish or a skirt can look very sexy and manly… If that makes sense. Like the contrast between masculine and feminine brings out the best of both worlds. It’s a nice change in appearance.

No what’s actually bothering him is the utter lack of modesty this swimsuit has. Though, to be fair it’s not like the swimsuit is any more exposing than he thought it would be. He was surprised and pleased that the bottoms weren’t too small for his junk. Gems don’t normally think about human penises much, obviously, so gem-made clothes aren’t often made to accommodate such appendages. Spinel must have made a special request or ordered a larger size or something because it manages to cover him. Not that that’s saying much. He still feels like he’s going to fall out of it at any moment, but at least he can sort of go out in public without flashing his dick.

He rubs his arm. Trying to look at the positive side is not helping much. It’s hard acting like you don’t have a stick up your butt when you have a string up your ass.

Spinel on the other hand doesn’t seem the least bit bothered. Honestly, Steven wishes she were at least a little. She runs out towards the water laughing, kind of snickering, arms flailed at her sides. She manages to look more dorky than sexy because she never removed her gloves or shoes, and because cartoon mannerisms don’t exactly make up the most seductive appearance, but it’s still incredibly embarrassing for Steven. Seriously, she’s out here with her tiny pink butt out in a tiny pink thong and she’s not any bit phased. It’s almost infuriating. How come he has to suffer through this but she doesn’t?

Spinel looks back at him, then droops dramatically, giving him a half-lidded annoyed look. Of course he’s all slouchy and grumpy. She hates when he acts like such a stick in the mud. She knows exactly how to fix it, though. She runs up to him, hands out at her sides, as she looks at him with a big toothy smile. 

“C’mon Steven! Lighten up! No one’s gonna see us here!” 

She grabs his arm again, not even noticing that without her normal attire, she’s pressing so much of her bare body against his arm. Steven flushes even more and tries to pull back his arm, but Spinel doesn’t let go and leads him closer to the beach with awkward sand dragging. Now he’s starting to wonder if this was a bad idea purely because of Connie. It would certainly be complicated to try and explain _this_ to his girlfriend. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Spinel stops him right at the edge of the waves. The water pushes back and forth over their ankles and their feet sink a bit in the sand. Spinel places her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath of the sea air. Steven’s still slouching, hyper aware of how exposed his butt is to anyone who might be staring at them in the house. (Not that anyone’s even home yet).

“See Steven?” She starts, legs shoulder-width apart, head held high. She lifts her arms and spins around in the water, causing the water to splash everywhere. She giggles light and bubbly, and it softens the crease in Steven’s brow. “Isn’t it wonderful to just be free! No one to tell us what we can or can’t wear! We can just expose ourselves to the world and it doesn’t matter!” She ends with her arms open and out like she’s about to hug the ocean.

“That sounds nice in theory, Spinel,” he tries to explain with a soft tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But human nudity isn’t like gem nudity.” He rubs the back of his neck again. “Unless you're in private or like, a designated area or something.” He sighs, looking back at the beach house, desperately longing to be inside. “There’s probably a dozen laws saying we can’t do this.”

Spinel raises an eyebrow and places her hands back on her hips.

“Steven,” she tarts with a flat, sarcastic tone. “You saved the universe from tyranny, the world from destruction multiple times, and this city in specific about a bazillion times from all sorts of things. Who’s gonna stop you from wearing a swimsuit?” Steven looks ready to protest, but Spinel interrupts him by stretching her arm, placing a shushing finger over his mouth. She doesn’t want to hear him go on about being a ‘responsible role model’ or whatever. “Plus, isn’t there like only two cops in this entire town?” She shrugs and goes back to walking out in the water. “I think you’ll be fine, sunshine.”

Steven relaxes a bit without noticing. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am!” She begins running further into the sea, stopping with large awkward steps through sand and water, managing to splash with every step. “Now come and play with me!” She yells as she runs in about knee deep before turning to wave Steven in.

She shrieks her little squeaky joyous laugh as the waves lap at her and takes her by surprise. She dunks into the water as a large wave comes by, popping out with wet pigtails and loud laughter that manages to overpower the sound of crashing waves. It must be the first time she’s played in the ocean. Steven smiles just a bit. He can’t deny that it’s nice to see Spinel have fun. 

Steven makes it two steps in, smelling the ocean breeze, digging his toes in the wet sand, before deciding that he might as well relax and try to have some fun too. That is, before he hears a very loud whistle from the beach. He turns his head in absolute horror. Before he can even process what’s happening Spinel is already running up to the beach to inspect the new stranger. He recognizes the short blonde hair and the blue uniform. It’s Barb. Of course it’s Barb. He curses his luck. It seems she’s waving at him a few letters for him. He suspects the faint noise he hears is Spinel laughing on the side. She probably finds it funny that they were caught by a stranger.

He walks up to the beach, legs soaking, goosebumps forming, face burning at Barb’s smirk and gawking stare. He takes the letters, trying not to give eye contact as she greets him, vaguely noting how it’s nothing but garbage mail. Definitely not worth this interruption.

“Wow Steven, looking like a real adult now, huh? Looks like I’m not the only one with a large package today,” she nudges him and winks and Steven wants to bury his entire body in the sand. He knows for a fact that Barb’s a raging lesbian, so he’s not sure why she’s playing the role of the town’s cougar right now, but it’s very embarrassing. He can _definitely_ here Spinel laughing at him now.

“What brings you here outside of the normal mailing time.” He says in a flat tone, unintentionally showing how annoyed he is. He almost feels guilty, but she just seems more pleased with his response.

“Some of your gem friends gave me this. They told me it was urgent.” She drops down the package and he takes a look at who it’s from. He doesn’t remember Bismuth talking about sending him anything. “I didn’t have anymore mail to deliver, so I decided to bring it over.”

Spinel peaks over Steven’s shoulders by stretching her neck. “Oh! That’s mine!”

She runs next to him and forms a sharp point with her hand. She cuts through the box and takes out a wrinkled up pool toy. As she unfolds it, it seems to be an inflatable dolphin. She’s quick to start blowing it up with big puffy cheeks and an exaggerated stance.

“Wait, you had Bismuth make you a pool toy?” He asks incredulously. He would have never imagined Bismuth would even attempt to make something like that.

“Yep!” she pauses in her ministrations to respond and smile. “Requested it last week cause no one had a pink one of these ocean mammal things.”

“But you can’t even use it in the ocean,” he informs with a voice somewhere between exhausted and monotone. Spinel stops and blinks at him.

“You can’t?” She asks back, smile gone, posture slouched, and eyebrows tilted.

“No, it can’t handle the waves,” he tries to explain, voice going softer noticing her disappointment. “It’ll either get popped by something, or be carried out into the ocean.”

Spinel slouches further and her pigtails look even sadder when drooping and wet like this. Steven goes up to her to pat her back. He can understand that the prospect of getting your first inflatable pool toy must have been exciting for her. It would suck to have that experience ruined.

“Hey, it’s alright though,” he says, talking to her like a child who won’t be getting presents on their birthday. “It can still be fun to have around on the sand though! And as a souvenir! And maybe one day I’ll take you to a pool so you can play with it properly.”

“Really?!” Spinel brightens, eyes filled with stars at the prospect.

“Of course,” he laughs. Spinel’s excitement is infectious, and even though he feels embarrassed, he has to smile. He turns his attention back to Ms. Miller, who was watching the scene with a smirking intrigue. “Thanks anyways Barb,” he says, hoping to dismiss her so he can pretend this encounter never happened. 

“No problem _Mr._ Universe,” Barb teases. Steven’s smile drops and he gives an annoyed look, watching as she walks away chuckling. 

Thoroughly embarrassed, he decides he is very done for the day. Spinel will be alright on her own, it’s not like she can drown or anything. He’s about to tell Spinel that he plans on going back inside, but as he turns and sees Spinel straddling the pool toy, pushing up and down on it like she’s riding on an actual dolphin. But those pushing motions… Rocking back and forth, not even noticing what it looks like, rubbing herself against it in such a small bikini. Steven blames his hormonal teenage mind, even though he suspects no one would be able to see this without getting at least a little flustered. He should not be watching this. Steven immediately turns away and covers his eyes, face bright red again and heart pumping like crazy. He wants to say something, yell something, but he has no idea what to say. He’s too shocked to think of anything.

After a good moment of processing and calming down and a big deep breath, he turns back to tell Spinel to stop doing that, but is just in time to see Spinel hops off the dolphin, apparently bored of it’s immobility, and deciding to start cartwheeling across the sand. He shrieks and covers his eyes, not willing to admit that for the briefest moment he could very much see Spinel’s genitalia peeking out her bathing suit.

“Spinel!!”

She stops and looks over to Steven where she sees him blushing through his hands.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

Steven peaks out from behind his fingers, hoping she has stopped, feeling like a flustered little boy coming across he shouldn’t have.

“You-- You were… You’re,” he doesn’t know how to tell her this without feeling like a creepy perv for acknowledging it. Younger him would have had an easier time with such a delicate conversation. He hopes his silence can communicate it enough, but knowing gems, it probably doesn’t.

It does take a moment of confused blinking, but then finally Spinel gets it though. She smirks while Steven refuses to meet her eyes. She has an idea pop in her head though, and she decides to go back to acting innocent and naive, revelling in making the all mighty and mature Steven Universe so flustered and frustrated. Certainly she can have fun with this. She begins doing more stretches, bending over to touch her toes. Steven shrieks out her name again. She sighs dramatically and looks back at him.

“What Steven?”

“You shouldn’t be stretching like that in a swimsuit!!” He manages to shriek out.

Spinel lifts an eyebrow. “Well I don’t wanna get cramped up, do I?” She can’t stop herself from smirking. Both of them know Spinel is the last person to experience muscle cramps. 

Steven glares from behind his hands. He’s about to storm off, get showered and changed, call it quits to a _very_ long day, but then he hears what he thinks are the large cushioned footsteps of Lion and his heart sinks in his chest. After a few seconds he can hear Amethyst’s roaring laughter followed by Connie’s soft chuckles. Steven feels his face go red again, as well as most of his body. He grabs the sides of his face and watches in horror as his suspicions come true. He can handle Sadie’s mom, but his girlfriend is a whole other issue.

“Connie?! What are you doing here?!” She hops off Lion while Amethyst rolls off laughing.

“I finished studying early,” she explains between chuckles. “Steven what in the world are you wearing?” She asks, arms crossed with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrows. He tries to come up with some sort of explanation that’s less suspicious and embarrassing, but can’t. Steven sighs, deciding to accept that he’s never going to live this down.

“It’s a gift from Spinel. I couldn’t say no to her,” he mopes slouching with bags under his eyes. But then he comes in close to Connie, clasping his hands together in a begging motion. “Connie, you gotta help me. I don’t know what to say to her. Spinel she--” 

He looks over to where she is, as do Connie and Amethyst. Amethyst bursts out laughing again, clutching her diaphragm and pointing a finger, while Connie chuckles in amusement as a blush starts spreading far up her cheeks. Steven groans and hides his face in Connie’s shoulder. She pets his hair in comfort, but finds it hard to turn away.  
Currently, Spinel has decided to begin a spread eagle, split-like stretch, extending her arms to one foot at a time, tongue poking out in concentration.

“Oh what’s wrong Steven,” Amethyst teases between laughing. “Don’t you wanna do some stretches too?” 

Steven crosses his arms and glares. Connie chuckles and smirks at Steven, an idea popping in her head. She has to get payback for not being the first to see Steven in his new swimsuit, after all.

“Yeah, c’mon Steven. Stretching is important y’know,” Connie informs. The only thing giving her away is the slight wobble in her voice from her contained laughter. 

Amethyst laughs even harder, rolling on the ground. Spinel almost breaks her facade by sputtering. Steven’s jaw gapes, looking betrayed that Connie had decided to join their torture. This just makes Connie want to laugh more.

“What?! I can barely walk without spilling out of this,” he retorts. He seriously hopes she’s joking. “There’s no way I can do that without everything...” He gulps. He can’t even finish the sentence.

Connie smirks and stares him directly in the eyes, “I know~” she purrs.

“Connie!!” He shrieks. But he also can’t deny that when she stares at him like that he wants to do anything she asks.

“Go on Steven, I’d love to see,” she says, bending forward up bit so she can look up at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. Steven feels his resolve crumple and he feels like his whole body wiggling like jelly under that stare. He’s really about to throw away his dignity just because his girlfriend asked.

He turns his head to the side. “...Fine,” he mumbles. 

Amethyst gasps and crawls over to get a better look, chuckling the whole way. Connie covers her mouth with her hand, excited and bubbling with anticipation. Spinel smiles big and stretches out her arm to pat the spot next to her. He walks next to Spinel and plops on the ground criss-cross-applesauce. He crosses his arms and tries not to look at them, internally deciding whether or not he really wants to go through with this. However, his audience is impatient.

“C’mon Steven!” Amethyst yells. “Spread. Those. Legs!” She chants out like a frat boy while Connie nods her head quick in agreement.

He groans and then bit by bit begins spreading his legs far, but still a few inches less than Spinel. That doesn’t matter in the end though. He can feel the moment when his dick falls out of his swimsuit, and can hear it too cause Amethyst lets out a long whistle. Of course he cringes and wishes he could close his legs, but he can’t when Connie is looking so excited. And, he can tell that not only does Connie have her eyes focused on it, but so does Amethyst, and Spinel stretches her neck to take a peak too. All three of them blushing and marvelling at the size. He should feel flattered, but it only embarrasses him more. Mostly because he knows that even though he ‘tamed the forest,’ so to say, he probably should’ve done more manscaping. He sweats as he realizes that this is one of the first times Connie’s seen his dick, probably the first time Amethyst has seen his dick too since he was a kid at least, and likely the first time Spinel has seen a human dick in general. But strange enough, having three pairs of eyes staring at his junk makes his dick want to twitch and he hopes he can let go of this embarrassing and exposing pose as soon as possible to prevent that from happening.

However, Connie has a different idea. Taking a picture from lion’s book, (or more accurately from pornos she watches late at night), she crawls like a panther over to Steven, making an oddly sexy noise between a growl and a purr, until both of her hands are by his hips. If Steven wasn’t half masked, he definitely is now.

“Steven~” She moves her fingers beneath the straps of his swimsuit bottom. Steven blushes cherry red once more and gulps.

“But we’re in public, and Amethyst and Spinel--”

Connie chuckles with a low and breathy tone. “You’re right…” She looks over to where Spinel has stopped stretching and they both make eye contact. Spinel smirks at her with bared teeth and dark eyes and Connie feels a shiver go down her spine. There’s no way she can let this opportunity pass by. “Spinel, come up behind Steven.”

“Okay~” She says in an almost sing-songy tone.

“What?!” Steven gasps, but it goes ignored.

Spinel sits behind him stretched out. She pushes herself against Steven, and he can feel her small breasts pressed against his back and the fabric of her swimsuit up against his butt. The idea of her crouch being only a piece of fabric away from touching him is driving him crazy. He’s not going to survive long like this. 

“Amethyst hel--” He begins as Connie’s and Spinel’s faces move closer, but Amethyst waves him off.

“Don’t mind me. I’m happy just enjoying the show~” She pulls out a container of movie popcorn that’s who-knows-how-many days old and continues watching as if this were your everyday porno and not a kid she watched grow up, basically helped raised, about to lose his virginity in a threesome. 

Seeing that he has no way out of this, Steven sighs, and then eventually groans as Connie grips his junk and Spinel wraps him in a twisty squeeze from behind. Connie kisses him deep with such soft lifts and Spinel laughs cheerfully in his ear.

“You ready Steven?” Connie asks, smirking as Steven tries to fake his annoyance, but she can see the stars in his eyes. He’s always a sap for a kiss. 

He takes a moment, pouting, not giving eye contact as he admits, “...Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! If you liked it you should also check out my Stevinel and discourse Twitter account [@ReiMobbingRin](https://twitter.com/ReiMobbingRin) and my NSFW/aesthetics account [@RinBoobXXX](https://twitter.com/RinBoobXXX)


End file.
